Darkheart's story
by Darkheart89123
Summary: This is my side of the story of how everything went wrong in my life ask Xx NeOn BrOnY Xx who i am
1. Chapter 1

It started as a regular spec-ops mission; I was sitting in the carriage next to Cadence and shining my sword.

"What's our primary objective?" Pinkie Pie asked while looking at her team

"To hunt and to kill " Twilight said with a stern tone

"Oh" Pinkie said while turning her head away

"Why I thought we were helping him?" Cadence said looking at Twilight

"No, he went dark on us and started creating something in his lab, our job is to go in there and stop whatever he's making in there….at any costs" I said while lifting up my sword which gleamed in the moonlight.

"What is it exactly he's making in there?" Twilight asked looking at me

"I don't know, but when I find out I'm ripping off its head and slicing Blackmagic in half" I said staring at my sword

I saw Cadence pull out her specialized pistol she made called Heartless. It looked like a regular pistol except it had a bayonet at the tip. Twilight had her 2 bladed gauntlets attached on both of her front hooves, one was poisoned and the other electrified. Pinkie having her throwing knives which were the same colors as her cutie mark. I felt the carriage come to a complete stop and I stepped out to see what had happened when I saw the carriage driver's body on the floor with his throat slit and his blood oozing out.

"What the hell….." I looked closer at the neck of carriage driver and examined his slit throat

"What's wrong?" Pinkie said

"The driver's dead" I said while getting up

"WHAT!" Cadence yelled back at me

"Yup" I replied sadly to her

"Does this mean we have to walk?" Pinkie said

"Yup" Twilight said getting off the carriage

We could see 's lab in the distance we grabbed all the gear we could carry and started walking toward the lab. About half way Pinkie started complaining that it was too far away. I decided that we would take a 5min break, Pinkie collapsed on the floor and the rest of us sat down I kept an eye out for pinkie as she lay on the floor. I heard Twilight escape into the woods for a restroom break.

"Don't go straying off on us" I called out to her

"I won't" she replied

I stared at Cadence as she pulled out a purple comb and began to stroke her hair

"I can feel your eyes boring on my back" she said

"Oh sorry didn't mean to do that" I said while turning my blushing face away

"It's ok come sit next to me" she said patting the empty spot next to me

I hesitated, but walked over to her and sat down. A smile couldn't help to cross my face she returned the smile back and put her hoof on top of mine. She smiled and leaned forward as the space between us became smaller with her rapidly approaching lips, but before she could kiss me we heard Pinkie scream. We both jumped and dashed toward Pinkie I saw a blue unicorn with black and red hair on top of Pinkie with his tail on her neck.

"HELP!" Pinkie yelled out while trying to reach for one of her knives

"SHUT UP!" The unicorn yelled in her face

"I think you better get off her" I told him while drawing my sword

He turned around not taking his tail off Pinkies neck. He stared at me with his gray serpent eyes.

"Well aren't you going to do something?" Cadence asked pulling out her pistol

"I am" He said squinting

"You or me?" She said looking at with smile

"Ladies first" I said pointing my sword forward

"Fine" She said jumping forward

The blue unicorn thrusted his fist and connected with Cadences eye she flew back into the tree, I jumped forward and tried to slash him downward, but he caught it in between his hooves and broke the sword into two pieces and grabbed me by the neck he tossed me into the nearest tree.

"What the hell are you?" I said while looking in his gray eyes

"Your worst nightmare" he said walking toward me with one of Pinkies Knives

"So can I know your name before you kill me?" I asked

"The names Slit" He said holding the knife over me

The knife came down and hit the tree trunk, I heard his body hit the ground I looked at him and saw Twilight on him she pulled up her poisoned gauntlet and came down on his head, but Slit teleported out the way.

"Missed m…" he stopped and looked down

I looked down and saw blood on the floor I saw Pinkies knife in Slits leg I kept staring at him as the blood ran down onto the ground. I looked at Twilight

"GET HIM!" I yelled at her

She instantly reacted jumping at him with her electrified gauntlet when she hit him there was a bright white flash.

"Twilight, Pinkie, Cadence?" I said as the flash wore off

I saw Pinkie and Twilight unconscious on the floor and I saw Slit holding Cadence pinned on a tree

"LET HER GO!" I yelled while galloping at him

"Hmm?" he said while turning his head to me but it was too late

I jabbed my horn in his chest area but his skin was as rough as rock, I kept galloping until I smashed him into a rock which was enough force to make my horn jab in and come out the other side of his chest

Slit coughed up blood and looked at me with his serpentine eyes and smiled a crooked smile

"Prof. Blackmagic will kill all" he said while laughing manically

"Over my dead body" I hissed while dropping his body on the floor

"With… pleasure" he said while suddenly grabbing the knife Pinkie stabbed in his leg and threw it at my right hoof

"Argh!" I said while pulling out the knife and watching some blood dribble down my leg

"Why you little Bit-" I said but noticed that he had disappeared back to Prof. Blackmagic's lab

I turned around and walked back to my team while trying to ignore my leg that was bleeding.

"Cadence?" I said

"Look at this" Cadence said

I looked at where she was pointing and saw 's castle

"Where finally here" I said staring at the castle

"Now it's time to end this" Cadence said

Just then I was snapped back into reality by raindrops splashing on my face.

END of Ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

As I got up, I realized it was just a memory I looked up and saw that the sky was black and water was dripping water I looked down and saw that my hooves were wet from the puddle of which used to Iridium ice.

"So it's finally been 10 years" I said to myself while looking at the huge hole that used to be 's roof

I turned around fast to see if I could find Razor but couldn't I looked back and started walking to the exit slowly, I turned my head to the left and saw Slit's dead body laying on the floor with his organs spilled out on the floor and skin decomposing and maggots crawling threw his eyes and other body parts.

"So finally got what's coming to you" I said to his body while walking toward the exit

Suddenly I felt weak and my vision became blurry I fell to my knees and threw up there was a sudden jolt of pain in my stomach like it was being twisted into different shapes while being burnt and stabbed.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself as the pain became more unbearable

Finally the pain went away and I got back on my hooves as I lifted my head I saw a red earth pony running away.

"RAZOR!" I yelled after him as I busted out into a gallop

I could see him jumping from tree to tree trying to get away from me. I galloped faster. He suddenly jump off a tree and pinned me down to the floor I stared into his small beady black eye as his hair cut my forehead he was wearing his float vest he had his devious smile on his face which revealed his pointy teeth which were stained with blood.

"Well look what we have here a little late afternoon snack" he said while licking his lips

"I'm not going to be your little afternoon snack" I said while pushing him off me

He jumped off me and landed on the nearest tree branch

"Good I love it when my food puts up a good fight" he said getting ready to jump at me

"I'm not here to fight you I'm just looking for my team so I'll be on my way" I said while turning away and walking off in the opposite direction of him

I could hear him growl as I walked away from him. I heard the branch break and hit the floor and he landed in front of me his beady black stared right into mine.

"Fine I guess I'll leave you alone…for now" he said while disappearing into the shadows

"Oh that's right I have the cutie tracker" I said to myself as I pulled out a device that resembled a PDA

I held it up to my face and saw three little dots one going back and forth, another constantly moving around the map, and the last one moving in a small place.

"The last one must be in a house or a small shed" I said while trying to find the coordinates of my teammates

As I spread my wings out I started to take flight when I got high enough I started to fly west toward a bunch of apple trees. I heard the PDA beep once I pulled it out and stared at it the dot that was constantly moving had stopped.

"Huh she must be taking a break" I said while flying faster to the coordinates

Once I got closer I saw more apple trees the PDA started beeping faster I came to an immediate stop and came down to the ground I saw the tracking device on the floor.

"Damn it... must have rubbed off on the tree" I said while holding it in my hoof

As I dropped the tracking device on the floor I noticed frosting on my hoof, as I walked forward I stepped in a puddle of blood, I looked up and saw three ponies the first was a unicorn with a red coat and black mane, the second was a earth pony with a gray coat and light green mane with yellow stripes his cutie mark was a pentagram of protection, the last was….my brother he had a blue coat and gold mane his cutie mark was two swords crossed behind a shield.

"Bro?" I said while going to his body

As I took a closer look at the unicorn I saw that his horn was a darker red and was dripping blood, I turned my attention toward the earth pony and saw that he was mostly bleeding from the face, as I turned to my brother his blood colored hooves and blood coming out his mouth. I brought all three of them together and I concentrated and I teleported all three of us to the nearest hospital. I ran inside to the receptionist counter and told her I needed a doctor right away. I saw the receptionist pick up and call for a unicorn by the name of Ze doktor, I waited outside by my bro and his friends until a bright white unicorn with a weird beak mask and a lab coat came out with three gurneys.

"Are you the doctor?"I asked him

"Vhy yes I am Ze Doktor!" he yelled while throwing his hands over his head

"THIS IS NO TIME TO PLAY!" I yelled at him while lifting the unicorn onto the gurney

"Kill joy" he said under his breath

"Are you serious…just put him on the gurney" I said while pointing at the earth pony

"Ok Zhen" he said while we pushed the gurneys into the hospital

After I pushed the three gurneys into the hospital I went out to continue my search for my teammates. As I walked further into town I kept staring at the tracker and thinking of my bro in the hospital, finally I had ended up in front of a cake shop as I walked inside I saw a Pinkie hoping from place to place.

"PINKIE" I yelled in joy as I galloped toward her

She kept staring at me blankly.

END OF CH.2


	3. Chapter 3

"PINKIE it's me Darkheart" I said while moving closer to her

"Sorry but I don't know you and if I did I probably wouldn't forget you" she said while hoping away

As I walked outside my body became weak once more and I fell to the ground, everything turned gray then I was suddenly back in my memory, Me, Cadence, Twilight and Pinkie were standing in front of the castle of .

"Alright guys let's get this over with" I said with a smile

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my gut I looked and saw a dart; I saw my teammates fall to the ground my vision became blurry and gray as I fell to the ground I saw slit and a red earth pony with awkward black and white mane, part of his right ear was missing and he had small black beady eyes and a black vest on.

"Nighty night little FREAK" he said while letting out a laugh

"Don't tease him he's stronger than you think razor….I learned that the hard way" Slit said while running his hoof over the scar on his stomach

Suddenly everything went black and I couldn't hear anything, finally I was awoken by water hitting my face when I jumped up I saw the rest of my team wet and scared.

"Where are we?" I said while walking towards the cell bars

"Where in a cell somewhere close to the factory" she said while pointing at the factory

"What happened?" Pinkie asked while rubbing her head

"This is what" I said while holding up the dart

"He drugged us?" Twilight asked

"NO….sedated us" I replied

Before Twilight could reply the whole cell shoke and I looked out the window and saw we were being moved to 's place in the center of his factory.

"Great just what we need" I said while sitting back down

"Wait this could be good if we play it right" Cadence said with a smile

"How?" Pinkie asked

"I don't know yet, but I'm thinking….just give me a minute" Cadence said

"Well you might want to do it fast because we're almost there" Twilight said while pointing at the factory

"Alright I got it" Cadence said huddling us

She whispered the plan into all our ears.

"Are you sure this will work" Pinkie asked

"Not at all" Cadence said

We all turned to her and she started to laugh.

"I'm only kidding about it I'm sure it'll work" She said wiping a tear off her cheek

As the cell came to a stop we were lunged forward into the bars and the cell was dropped on the floor.

"Well that's a fine how do you do" Pinkie said

"What were you expecting the red carpet welcome" said

We all turned around and saw his big grin, he was a tall unicorn gray with a black and white mane hiss hooves were black and his eyes were beady and green.

"It looks like I've hit the jackpot" he said with his smile

"Don't be too happy to see us down here" I said

"Why not, you're down there and I'm up here safe and sound" He said letting out a giggle

"Keep laughing when I get up there I'm going to skin you alive!" I yelled at him

"OOO….I'm so scared of a you four, I've got better things to worry about just stay down there and be quiet…..OR ILL MAKE YOU BE QUIET" He said turning around and began working on something in the back

"Ok you guys ready?" Cadence asked

We all nodded in agreement; suddenly I was ripped back into reality and was lying in a hospital bed.

"UGH…where am I?" I said to myself

"Vy ze one and only….PONYVILLE HOSPITAL" Ze Doktor said while throwing up confetti

"How long have I been out for?" I asked him lifting myself off the bed

"Just about three Veeks" He replied while helping me up

"Three weeks?" I said

"Yes vy?" he asked

"What about the three ponies I brought in….where are they…did they leave?" I asked

"Yes zey left about three hours ago" He replied

Before he say anything else I galloped out off the room and out off the hospital, on my way out I crashed into Pinkie.

"Pinkie am I glad to see you…there were three ponies here have you seen them?" I asked her

"Of course I have they went into town not too long ago" She said cheerfully and hoping away

I looked toward ponyville and galloped toward it, as I got closer I saw a pony running around yelling about hearts and hooves day. I looked to my right and saw ace watching the pony run around. I instantly smiled and galloped closer. I heard them talking about Valentine's Day. Just then he turned around and bumped into me.

"Oh um…I'm so-"before he could finish I cut him off

"What did you say moments ago?"I asked him

"Excuse me?" he said puzzled

"Something about an earth holiday Valentine's day" I said examining them

"Oh it's just something that doesn't exist" he said trying to lie

"You guys are humans aren't you" I said to him

I could see the look in his, he couldn't find an excuse

"Yes we are" he said to me

"Phew, I thought I was going to be the only human to turn into a pony" I said in relief

"Wait you're a human" the unicorn said dumbfounded

"Yea I was teleported here like two years ago" I said

"What's your earth name" the earth pony asked

"My earth name is Jared and my pony name is Darkheart" I said

"Wait, did you say your name jjared" He said while tears formed in his eyes

I could tell right then and there he figured out I was his brother, but I just played along.

"Yes, why?" I asked him

"Did you have a brother named Johnny?" he asked me

"Oh he was the best bro you can ask for sure we got into some fight like punching and stuff, but mainly for stupid things mostly why?" I asked

"You don't have to wait to see him anymore, bro…I missed you" he said trying to hold back his tears, but some made it through

"Johnny…..is that you?" I said

"Yeah" he said while hugging me

"I missed you so much" I said hugging him back

"I tthought you wwwere…." He trailed off

"I know" I said keeping a solid face

I let him go and as I did behind him I saw a familiar figure. Razor had been following me.

"We are trying to find a way home and you should come with us to see mom and dad" he said happily

"I'm sorry john-"he cut me off

"Call me ace it's my pony name" he said

"Sorry ace, but I can't go back with you" I said with a serious face

"What, why" he said with anger building up inside him

"I just can't go believe me on this one" I said

"But you don't want to come home and see all your friends and family" he said with his anger building up

"Ace listen-"he cut me off before I could explain

"Don't you ace me I've spent most of my life looking for you and here you are telling me you don't want to go home" he said with anger about to explode

"Listen to-"he cut me off again

"No, you listen to me" he said standing on his hind legs which made him as tall as me

I saw a big crowd forming around us. Just then I started plotting me escape plan as I saw Razor in the crowd.

"I had to live like a single child because you left us and never came back, but let me bucking tell you something-"

Before I knew it I had my escape plan, I thrusted my hoof forward and it connected in his face my hoof went warm with blood.

"I told you to listen to me ace, but my time is up I have to go" I said while spreading my wings and flying toward Razor who was now galloping to the everfree forest.

As I flew faster, he disappeared into the trees, suddenly the pain acme back into my stomach came back and I fell to the floor with tremendous force I started to gag on the floor.

"You enjoying that venom, we injected in you" Razor said from one of the trees

"Loving it" I said

"Good" Razor said

I heard the bushes rustling and Razor ran off further into the forest, just before I blacked out I saw Twilight come out of the bushes and come to my body.

"Darkheart" She said and everything went black

END OF CH.3


	4. Chapter 4

I jumped forward and broke through the glass that was protected by and he instantly jumped back right into a big blue button.

"GOOD…now you face my latest creations" He said while lifting his hands up

Just then I was ripped back into reality by Twilight splashing water on my face.

"Darkheart?" she said while leaning over my body

"Yea?" I said in reply

"OH thank Celestia your all right" she said while taking deep breaths

As I got up I realized we weren't in a hospital we were in a tree, suddenly I was ripped back into my memories, had punched me off of him and I was on the floor with blood coming out of my mouth.

"You can't beat me Darkheart no matter how hard you try" he said approaching me with a knife

Just then I teleported behind him and kicked the knife out of his hand and punched him in the back. As he got up and ran toward me I was pulled back into reality by Twilight.

"Are you ok?" she asked me

"Yea I'm fine why?" I asked

"Because you don't seem alright" she said

"Trust me I'm ok" I said

I started walking to the bed when I fell on my knees and began to throw up again, but this time I saw blood in it. Twilight was right next to me and she helped me get up on my feet.

"Yea, you alright?" she said laying me down on the bed

"Nah, I just threw up blood other than that I'm just dandy" I said sarcastically

"Sorry for worrying about you" she said

I just turned my head and stared at the door, I looked back at her.

"Listen I think I should just leave" I said getting up

"I know you're going to try and find her, but I don't think you're going to like what you find" she said trying to stop me

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She's moved on I think you should to" she said approaching me

I kept my serious face on trying to hide my emotions.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said still serious

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" she said teleporting in front of me

"You're just saying that…..goodbye Twilight" I said as I walked closer to the door

"You want me to prove it to you?" she said blocking my way

"It doesn't matter" I said

"It matters to me I don't want to see one of my friends get hurt" she said

"Fine take me there" I told her

Suddenly I was ripped back into the past, I quickly thrusted my fist forward at him, I saw him fly back.

"Fine then you want to play hard ball…..TAKE THIS!" he yelled pulling out a big blue button

"You're going to kill me with a blue button?" I said to him

"NO you moron…when I push this button my greatest creation will…..KILL YOU" he said pushing the button

I looked down and saw a big steel door open up and out came a white Pegasus with teal eyes, no pupils, his ears were curved and pointed, odd mechanical wings, pink and baby blue mane, and his teeth were razor sharp.

"I would like you to meet….Experiment #3" he said letting out and evil laugh

"RAZOR, SLIT…COME HERE NOW!" he yelled

The red earth pony known as Razor jumped in also the blue unicorn known as Slit.

"Alright Razor I want you to get rid of the pink alicorn" he instructed him

"With pleasure boss" he suddenly jumped for cadence

"Slit dispose of the earth pony and the unicorn" he commanded

"Alright boss" he said going after Twilight and Pinkie

"I'll take care of this alicorn" he said looking straight at me

"Hooray for me….Don't go anywhere Lenard after your pet I'm coming for you" I said pointing at

"Whatever you say Jared….It's kind of stupid using our earth names here don't you think" he said

I just scoffed and jumped down, I kept staring at Experiment #3.

"Well what are you waiting for…..CHRISTMAS!" he yelled at me

"You first freak" I said

"How am I the freak?" he said

"You're not even Flesh, just technology" I said to him

"Petty insults will only get you so far in this battle…so are you going to hit me or what?" he said

"Ladies first" I said

His eyes suddenly turned purple, I saw a box lift up and come straight toward me it was too late to react the box hit me with tremendous force.

"Nice trick I can use magic too" I said as I picked up a sharpened piece of glass and threw it at him

He stood there and it went deep inside his head.

"Bulls eye baby" I said turning around

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a flesh ripping noise I turned around and saw him pulling out the glass and blood going down his forehead.

"OH YES! JOY!" Yelled Blackmagic

"What the buck" I said as kept looking at him

"Wow….how weak…LET ME TRY!" he yelled as he threw the glass at me

I suddenly moved and the glass hit the wall. Suddenly I was back into reality walking to Cadence's house.

"Huh?...what did you say?" Twilight asked

"I didn't say anything" I replied

"Huh I must be going crazy huh?" she said with a smile

"You're not the only one" I said to her

She stated laughing; I just kept my serious face on and walked forward.

"Don't you ever smile?" she said

"No" I said walking forward

"Why not….It won't kill you" she said

"Can we just focus please?" I said

"Not until you tell me when the last time you smiled?" she said

"Why does it even matter" I said to her

"Tell me" she said

"No" I said

"PLEASE" she said insisting

"NO AND THAT'S FINAL!" I yelled at her

"Well sorry for caring about you" she said

We finally approached a house, as we made our way toward the front door I felt nervous. I picked up my hoof and knocked on the door, finally I heard somepony approaching the door. As the door opened I saw Cadence when she looked at me everything stopped and for that moment everything was perfect. Then I heard another voice.

"Honey…who's at the door" the voice belonged to a colt.

END CH.4


	5. Chapter 5

As I stood in the doorway staring blankly into Cadence's eyes, I tried to hold back the tears that were going to burst through.

"I think we should go now" I heard Twilight from behind me

"I think that's a great Idea twilight" Cadence said

"Yea perfect… let's go Darkheart" she said trying to move me

I refused to move even with here trying to move me; I kept staring into Cadence's eyes. Finally I tore my eyes from hers.

"Who's here with you?" I asked her

"Why do you want to know" She said

"Can you tell me?" I asked

"No so get going home" she replied to me

"Come on Darkheart" Twilight said

"Tell me" I asked

"Fine….You really want to know?" she asked

"Yes I do" I said

"My…." She said hesitating

"Come on tell me" I said

Suddenly I was ripped back into a memory of me dodging a box flying at me.

"Is that all you got?" I asked

"OH….I'm just warming up" he said

"Me too" I said grabbing a rock off the floor

I jumped forward, trying to hit him with the rock he lifted his hoof that connected to my cheek and I fell to the floor.

"Hey that one almost hurt" I said mocking him

"Really then this one's going to sting" he said lifting his leg up and bringing it back down on my leg

I let out a scream of pain and got back up; I looked back and saw Razor kicking Cadence in the face I was about to jump over to her when a barrel slammed into my side and I went flying into a wall when I hit the ground I saw the barrel it had a flame symbol on its side. I heard EX #3 approaching me instantly reacted moving out of the way as he slammed his hands into the barrel. Oil covered his body I looked around and saw a cut wire letting out sparks.

"Here think fast" I said throwing the wire at him

As he tried to make a grab for the wire he slipped and fell on his face the Oil instantly caught on fire engulfing his body with flames.

"You just got burned baby" I said

"BOO!" I heard pinkie yell

I ignored her and flew back to , as I flew back to him I felt my body stop in mid-air I turned around and saw the still burning EX #3 pulling me back to him. As he pulled me back I saw the barrels of Oil behind him.

"Cadence…THROW ME YOUR PISTOL!" I yelled at her

"HERE CATCH!" she said while throwing it at me

I grabbed it and aimed it at the barrels. Suddenly I was ripped back into reality standing in front of Cadence.

"…Husband" she said

"Oh well that's nice" I said holding my tears back

"Come on lets go Darkheart" Twilight said

She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me away this time I didn't resist. We started walking back when a single tear rolled down my face and hit the ground.

"So you do have emotions" Razor said jumping out of a tree

"Yea that's because I'm not a robot" I said

"Now I wished I had killed her back at the laboratory" he said

"Razor I really don't want to deal with you right know" I said walking with Twilight

"Well good because I have a proposition for you" he said getting closer to me

"Why should I take it?" I said to him

"Because it would help you get the girl" he said laughing

I stopped walking and looked back at him, his face remained serious.

"What's the catch?" I asked

Twilight instantly pulled me back.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" she yelled

"Maybe" I replied

"Then why are you going to take his deal?" she asked

"Because I could get Cadence back, duh" I told you

"How do you know he won't double cross you?" she asked

I turned around and faced him.

"How can I be sure you're not joking?" I asked

"I'm not the one who's going to be doing it" he said

"Let me guess" I said

"Yup, Razor sharp is going to do it" he said

"Good count me in then" I said

"Oh not yet he has to get everything ready" he said

"Perfect how long do I have to wait?" I asked him

"I don't know ask him" he said giggling

"Then put him on" I said

"Always wanting to do things the hard way huh?" he asked

"I'm serious" I said to him

"Fine" he said jumping in front of me

When he landed his hair was no longer spiky and his eyes were blue and normal.

"Well you called" he said

"Why are you doing this?" I asked

"What I can't do anything nice for my friend?" he said

"Were not friends" I said him

"Ok fine I need you to do me a big favor" he said

"What is it?" I asked

He handed a weird looking remote.

"What's this?" I asked

"A splitter" he said

"Ok?" I said looking still confused

"Do you understand?" he asked

"No" I said to him

"Ok I'll explain after you get Cadence back I want you to go where we're frozen and…how can I put this so you'll understand?" he said

"You want me to get you out of Razors body?" I asked

"Yes exactly" he said with a smile

"Alright I can do that" I said

"Good" he said

"So how long do I have wait for you to get this up and running?" I asked

"That doesn't matter right know" he said

"I think it does" I said

"I don't think you'll like the wait" he said

"Just tell me" I said

"3 months" he said with a grin

"3 MONTHS!" I said getting angry

"Well what did you expect…I'd pull a time machine outta nowhere and zap you back in time?" he said

"WAIT…you're going to send HIM back in time?" she asked

"What's wrong about that?" I asked

"Never mind…..what time are you sending him to anyway?" she asked

"Cadence's wedding" he replied

Twilight let out a screech and fainted.

END OF CH.5


	6. Chapter 6

"Twilight?" I said as she woke up

"Yea" she replied

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"NO…." she said

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Why are you going to do this Darkheart?" she asked

"So you're going to stop me?" I asked her

"NO….but think about it" she said

I stood there silently thinking about whether I should go or not.

"I've made my decision" I said to them

"Well what is it?" Twilight asked

"I'm going" I said to her

"Fine do what you want….I'm leaving" she said

Before I could stop her I was ripped back into the past, I shot the pistol at the barrels all the barrels exploded and his body was engulfed in flames, the force blew me against the wall.

"NO!" yelled

I was still weak from the force of the explosion; I saw black magic approaching me I tried to get up, but I was too weak.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" he yelled while approaching me with a needle

"GET AWAY FROM ME" I said to him

"Remember back on earth the strange purple liquid" he said getting closer

"Yes, why?" I replied

"I finally figured out what it is" he said grabbing my arm

"What is it?" I asked

"That's for me to know and for you to find the cure" he said

He only putt half of it in me when my strength came back, I grabbed the needle and stabbed it into his neck and injected the rest into his blood.

"Don't you mean for us to find out" I said while kicking him off of me

I got up and everything looked fuzzy and then my head cleared up, I saw Razor tackle Cadence; I ran in and kicked into a yellow button

"THAT'S IT" I said

"What?" she asked

I was ripped back into reality and saw sharp putting the finishing touches on the time machine.

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"5hours" he replied

"Really?" I asked

"NO…3months" he said

"You're kidding?...right?" I asked

"It's ready" he said

I walked up to the machine and began to time in the time and date of the wedding, I walked over to the big red button and pressed it, there's a big green flash and there was a yellow swirl.

"I hope you're ready" he asked me

As I walked into it I looked back and saw black steel walked, and then I was zapped into the future.

"DAMN IT SHARP!" I yelled

My mind flooded with old memories of Black steel; when I saw Twilight she was sitting and crying.

"Twilight?" I said while walking to her

She started wiping her tears away as I got closer.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Yea I'm fine" she said to me

"You don't look fine…what's wrong?" I asked her

"It's nothing" she said

"If it's nothing why are you crying?" I asked her

"I have something in my eye" she said

"OK then I guess I'll be on my way" I said

Suddenly she ran up to me and placed her head under mine, I felt all awkward inside I was experiencing new emotions that I had never experienced, my head began to feel fuzzy, the air was thin, and the sun felt like it was staring at me. When she pulled away everything went back to normal.

"So now can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked her

She explained to me that my brother had returned, but with no memory of anything that had happened in the last 20yrs.

"Oh well that sucks" I said to her

"I know" she replied

"Well I think we should go talk to him" I said to her

"No" she said back with a sad face

"Let's go" I said picking her up and taking her to the place she teleported from

When I put her down, she used her magic and teleported us back, I saw the teleporter, we walked further and I heard Twilight gasp, I ran toward her and saw my brother kissing a white unicorn.

"OH…I've got it" sharp said in my earpiece

"BRO?" I said just as I teleported into the past

I was standing in ponyville; it felt distant, quiet, and empty.

"WHERE ARE WE!?" Twilight yelled

I turned around and saw that I had taken twilight with me when I teleported.

"SHARP!" I yelled in my earpiece

There was no answer only static.

"Great horrible service in the past" I said to myself

I looked at Twilight and began to think.

"Come on" I told her and began to walk away

"OH NO" she said to me

"Why not?" I said

"Not until you tell me why I'm here and how" she said sitting down

"I'll tell you after" I said to her

"How can I trust you?" she asked

"You can trust me" I said to her

I began to think about what I was going to do about Twilight; we went back to Twilight's house, we sat there not saying any word to each other staying in an everlasting silence.

"So are you going to tell me why we're here?" she asked

"No" I said to her with a serious face

"YOU LIAR!" she yelled at me

"I'm just joking" I said

"Oh sorry" she replied

She came closer to me and everything began to feel stuffy again.

"This happened back on earth my mom and my dad…" I trailed off

"Darkheart" she said to me while grabbing my hand

I snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry where was I?" I asked

"Your parents" she reminded me

"Right, they really didn't care for me or ace that much we were like the bane of their existence if we weren't miserable they weren't happy" I said almost crying

"It's ok" she said

"Well the point is that my mom had more than just 2 sons" I said to Twilight

"What do you mean?" she asked me

"Well my mom had a girl who was put up for adoption at an early age" I said to her

"Who was your sister?" she asked

"Princess Cadence" I replied

END OF CH.6


End file.
